


What are the odds…

by VulgarMaiden



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMaiden/pseuds/VulgarMaiden
Summary: A coincidence leads to Shin’ichi discovering Kid’s identity.(Shin’ichi and Kaito don’t actually end up dating over the brief course of this short story).
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	What are the odds…

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty rushed, I honestly spent more time drawing the ridiculous comic to go with it than I did writing the actual story.

-Shin'ichi-

"Are you finally going to tell me where you've been now that you're really back?" Ran asked, sitting down in the couch across from Shin'ichi. She delicately picked up the cup of steaming jasmine tea from the coffee table in front of her. Shin'ichi wrapped his hands around his mug of coffee, more for the warmth than anything.

Afternoon sunlight shone in through the line of windows that read 'Mouri Detective Agency' in massive, white characters. The familiar room was empty aside from the two of them.

"I can't," Shin'ichi shook his head, "it's confidential." Not a complete lie.

"Then… what did you want to talk about?" She asked. Her violet purple eyes were hopeful. She held her teacup low, giving him her full attention.

He swallowed thickly, averting his gaze. "Um, well… I met a lot of people while I was gone, some better than others, and… only a few that I would really consider friends… and…" he paused to glance at his friend. Her expression had already begun to wilt. He sighed heavily. "I ended up falling in love with someone…"

The teacup lowered all the way to her lap. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry," Shin'ichi said quickly, "I know ever since we were kids there's been this expectation from everyone around us that we would grow up and- and be together, but…" He sighed again, unable to find the words.

"I had a feeling this might happen…" Ran said, gazing down into her drink. She took a deep breath in and sat up straight. A tentative smile on her lips. "So, who is this new girl you like?"

"Um, well… The thing is…" Shin'ichi glanced around the room, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd known this moment would come. Technically, he could just go along with her assumption, pretend he had a 'normal' crush, but after a year of lying about almost everything… he was tired of it. "Ran… the person I like is a guy."

His friend froze mid sip of her tea, quickly swallowed, and lowered the cup. "A guy??" She asked. He nodded. "Oh… wow," Ran blinked a few times, staring blankly at the coffee table as she processed the information.

Shin'ichi drank his coffee, allowing a few moments of silence to pass.

"So… what do you like about him?? What made you fall in love with a guy?" His friend asked.

A soft smile graced the detective's lips upon remembering the evolution of his feelings towards the phantom thief, from rivals, begrudgingly teaming up when they had to, to gradually becoming more comfortable around each other, and eventually forming an odd friendship.

"Well… he's very smart. When I first met, I actually saw him as a rival," he said.

A crease formed between Ran's eyebrows and her eyes narrowed. "You're not talking about Hattori-kun, are you?"

"No, no!" Shin'ichi shook his head and waved his hand to dismiss the idea. "He's just a friend! The guy I like isn't even a detective, he's a magician."

"Magician?" Ran tilted her head curiously, then stifled a laugh. "It's not Kaitou Kid, is it? If Sonoko's finds out, she'll fight you over him," she teased.

"Ha ha… yeah…" Shin'ichi lifted his coffee to his lips and mumbled into his drink, "Wouldn't that be funny…"

The girl's suspicious expression returned. "You're not in love with Kaitou Kid, are you??" She asked.

"Wha- No! Of course not!"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I just- I mean, y'know…" A warm blush overtook the detective's face, "Kaitou Kid is undeniably attractive… but I obviously don't like him!"

So much for not lying…

"Then… who is this guy that managed to steal your heart?" She asked.

A barely-there chuckle bubbled up from Shin'ichi's stomach at the bad joke. He averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to answer. 

"Um, I… I don't think you know him," he said. She simply shrugged.

"Tell me anyway," she said, lifting her teacup to her lips.

He drew in a slow breath, his mind searching for a good fake name.

Kaito is the obvious choice for a given name. As for a family name… didn't mom take classes from a magician? What was his name… Kuro… Kuroba??

"Kuroba Kaito-."

Ran's eyes widened, and her tea went promptly down the wrong pipe. Shin'ichi sat there, uncomfortable, while she held a hand up until she was done coughing.

"Aoko-chan's friend??" She rasped, pressing her fingers to her throat.

Shin'ichi blinked, finding himself backed into a corner. However… this 'Aoko-chan' was intriguing. Once, during a casual, friendly conversation, the thief had mentioned that his relationship with his own best friend was similar to the detective's relationship with Ran.

"He's never mention someone named Aoko… Are they childhood friends??" He asked. Ran nodded, leaning forward to grab her phone off the table.

"If I remember correctly… he is a magician, too," she said, tapping the screen and scrolling a few times. When she held it out for Shin'ichi to see, it was a picture on social media of a guy that looked exactly like himself doing magic for a group of kids at a playground.

A knowing smile formed on the detective's lips. "That's him."

-Kaito-  
"Kaito! Why didn't you tell Aoko you're friends with Kudou Shin'ichi??" Aoko asked the second he had entered through the back door of her house for dinner. He paused.

"Huh?"

"Kaito-kun knows Kudou-kun?" The Inspector asked, looking over at him from the living room floor where he was watching the news.

"Uh…"

"Aoko was talking on the phone with Ran-chan a little while ago," Aoko said, "and Ran-chan said that Kudou-kun said that he and Kaito are 'pretty good friends'."

Kaito blinked, processing the barrage of information. Did Meitantei learn my identity…?

Aoko and the Inspector were still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Um, well… we do know each other, I just- um… I didn't know he thought of me as a friend…" Kaito said, finally walking over to the table.

-The following night-  
-Shin'ichi-  
Shin'ichi shoved his hands in his coat pocket, feeling the crisp, textured surface of the note he'd received earlier that day. There was no riddle or puzzle to solve, just a simple place and time, signed by a name instead of a grinning doodle.

A cool breeze carried the papery rustling of leaves across the dark, desolate park. The hinges on the swing set creaked, and soft footsteps approached from behind.

"So… are we just… a regular pair of friends now?" Kuroba-kun asked, stepping up to the detective's side.

Shin'ichi chuckled, momentarily thinking he'd like to be more that friends someday. "I guess so. Is that alright with you?"

"Hmmm…" The magician made a show of pretending to contemplate the idea. "You'll still go to my 'shows', right?" The detective laughed.

"Of course, I can't have you getting lazy," he teased.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn’t take long for them to start dating and then,   
> [one day](https://dcmkcrackships.tumblr.com/post/640787305764995072/i-spent-way-too-long-on-this)


End file.
